Twisted Minds
by CrityMol
Summary: Jhin, The Ruthless Golden killer of Ionia is tasked with Assassinating a psychotic blue-haired woman, but things go south and two unlikely people end up be-friending one another.


Chapter 1

A Slave to This Passion

 **Author's Note:** Hello my fellow readers, turn back while you still can because this story is going to be horrendous both grammatically and story wise… I'm just joking, but if you're here to enjoy this story I want to say thank you for even considering this fanfic. I'm not new to fanfics and so far this is my second one so far, the other one I had written it was abandoned 3 years ago and not going to name any specifics but let's just say it had something to do with Pokémon x Trainer, some of my viewers presumed I died (LOL) considering I haven't updated it in years, but I guarantee I won't ditch this one. So sit back and enjoy this fanfic!

He sat there on a wooden stool slouched against the wall in the dimly lit room toying with his perfectly crafted bullets, loading each one inside _Whisper_ with an impeccable manner. Reaching for the bronze handle on _Whisper_ he then slowly caresses the lever then firmly tugs on it ejecting the brass which he then swiped out of the air in one swift motion with his hands. As each passing second came by he grew more and more impatient. He got up and slowly made his way towards a wooden table at the corner of the room which had a melting candle slopped onto a small plate he had placed earlier. The flickering light revealed a few grenade canisters strewn upon the table, alongside his weaponized walking cane that shimmered an ominous yellow reflection against the wall as the candle danced in the dark. He then grabs the loose sheet of papers on the table and inspects it for the hundredth time. "This script has been perfected to the finest degree, it is a disappointment that I must wait for his tardy debut" muttered Jhin in disgust as he set aside the paper onto the shoddy looking table.

On the creased papers was a name written in an elegant cursive writing; " _Boru Hiyaku"_ and beside it was a picture of a rather plump man in a business suit, sporting a well-kept beard and had jet-black hair that was swept back. Underneath the picture of the man was a detailed list of presumed locations where he would be found. Each one crossed out with black ink except the last one which read "Nagariyu".

Jhin stared unblinkingly at the picture of the man; the thought of enticing this man with true beauty filled him with raw ecstasy and pure adrenaline. The thought of killing him in his own home only excited him even more. Whenever he had the chance, Jhin loved borrowing the stage of his victims to perform his production; it was the malefic desire of watching his victims wither away in the safety of their own home, to him he found it humorously ironic.

As he observed the picture thoroughly, he had heard the sound of keys clicking at the door. Jhin could feel the euphoria and adrenaline running through his veins as he put on his tight black leather facemask and then topped it off with his white traditional mask. "I have prepared for this moment and nothing will stop my lovely production" Jhin cackled to himself silently as he took aim at the door making his way to the confines in the shadows of the room.

The tired man walked in placing his coat on a nearby bench. Suddenly his eye caught the faint flickering of the candle on his table. "Whoever's in here, you better show yourself right now!" nervously yelled the man as he grabbed a wooden stick that was propped near the door. He slowly made his way around until he heard a faint humming from the corner of the room. He quickly turns to face the sound but is only greeted with a loud bang and an extensive discomfort to his leg; he falls down on one knee, dropping his stick and starts writhing in agony as he clutches his bloody leg. As he lays there in pain the humming gets louder and a mysterious looking man makes his way closer as if he had just materialized from the shadows.

"S-STOP! G-Get away from..M...ME!" The man yelled grasping the fresh bullet wound on his leg in pain as he made frantic gestures to shoo the killer away from him. Jhin hummed to the rhythm of the man's screaming as he made his way to the table and grabbed the cane from where he had placed it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT! IF …. IF IT'S MONEY YOU WANT I… I GOT PLENTY OF IT… SO PLEASE.. PLEASE STOP THIS" begged the man as tears slid down his worried face. Jhin makes his way towards Boru using his cane to mockingly walk aristocratically-like. Jhin stared at the man with unforgiving eyes, he could feel his breath getting heavier and excited as he jabbed the sharp end of the cane to his chest deeper and deeper. "AAGGHAAAH!" cried Boru, he had now let go of his legs and with the remaining energy he had left he tried to push away the cane from the now gruesomely bleeding wound in his chest. Boru had gripped the cane and used the little red ribbon tied to it as a means of leverage to get it out of his wound cavity, but Jhin would not let up. Jhin wiggled it side to side to let the cane burrow deeper into his wound. He then slowly eases the cane giving Boru enough strength to slowly pull it out of him, the sound of blood and open tissue being torn apart was then intruded by a loud bang. The magically infused bullet then ventures through the wound of Boru making its way to his heart and abruptly stopping it.

Jhin stares at his masterpiece with sheer amazement, but something was not right he thought. He holsters his cane to his side and grabs a hold of his gun. " _Whisper_! You will give this man true beauty" He yelled as he pointed the gun at the lifeless corpses head and fires; spraying chunks of brain matter, skull fragments and blood all over the wooden floor panels. He then bows at his work of art and starts packing up his belongings in a large rucksack he had placed underneath Boru's bed. He removes his face mask and mask then wipes down his sweaty face with his arm. Although his mask was very uncomfortable at times he did not mind too much of it as the constricted breathing and sweating only made him feel as if he was trapped in his own mind. He wipes the mask down a total of four times before he placed it in his bag and did the same for Whisper, but the same cannot be said with his cane. The blood on the tip of his cane had dried up and the little ribbon on the tip went from cherry blossom red to a crimson red. "I should have thought this through…. My arrogance will surely ruin it for the crowd…. How will they enjoy my production then?" Jhin said to himself as he furiously tried to remove the blood off the tip. After what seemed like hours he had finally removed most of the blood, some tiny streaks of blood were still visible but at that point he had gotten impatient and wanted to leave as his "artwork" was starting to discharge some putrid odors. Jhin rummages for any clothing the man had and puts them on over his black leather outfit, sure the blue worn jeans and the red coat seemed a few sizes large but it was better than attracting unwanted attention. He threw whatever was left on the table into his rucksack then looked at his masterpiece one last time then bowed to it as if he was thanking the man. As he leaves through the back door of the little home he is greeted with the breathtaking view of an Ionian night; rich dark blue skies with the moon at full view, the fields silent as ever only the wind blowing through the grass was audible. Jhin takes in the captivating scene and starts to hum his signature tune as he makes his way to his masters to deliver the news that he had fulfilled the assassination.

 **Author's Note:** It's been a long while since I last wrote a story and the person that got me inspired to write again was **Tahimikamaxtli** , It was his fanfic "Follow the Wind" that got me up and writing. Check him out he is a really good storyteller and writer and I have a long way to go to even compare to him LOL. But yeah, I want to make Jhin really messed up and twisted in this fanfic and maybe he gets a change of heart when he meets Jinx, who knows?


End file.
